maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Earthstein/Relinquished
Generalist :* Command Points |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = * * |bio = In a mysterious part of the world, an unwanted gifted son whose parents relinquished after they had realized that they had 13 sons was claimed by an insurgent monk who raised him and taught him how to live with his powers at a time when the gifted were chasing the normal to experiment on. His parents didn't realize that he was gifted unlike the other members of his family. The monk taught him how to use the harp in order to enhance his powers and anyone else, he also made him mighty user of two-handed sword to defend his people. He's now a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a mighty agent. }} |name2a = Magic Harp |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Battle Chord |stamina2b = 20% |target2b = All Enemies |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 100%/ 20% |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds (Shared) |type2b = Sonic |effects2b = • Soll mein Gebet zu dir hin wehen. |name2c = Peace Chord |stamina2c = 20% |target2c = All Allies |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = n/a |cooldown2c = 2 Rounds (Shared) |type2c = Buff |Text2c = Wir schlafen sicher bis zum Morgen. |effects2c = |name2d = Enough Rhymes |stamina2d = 12% |target2d = One Ally |hits2d = n/a |hitcrit2d = n/a |cooldown2d = 2 Rounds (Shared) |type2d = Buff |Text2d = to Maybe try to help get some people through tough times. |effects2d = |name3 = Sudden Strike |stamina3 = 10% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 88%/ 14% |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |type3 = Melee Slashing |Text3 = O Mutter, hör ein bittend Kind! |effects3 = |name4 = Ave Maria |stamina4 = 25% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 87%/ 14% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds (Starts cooldowned) |type4 = Melee Slashing |Text4 = Ob Menschen noch so grausam sind. |effects4 = }} Trivia *'This Land is your Land' is one of the United States' most famous folk songs. Its lyrics were written by American folk singer Woody Guthrie https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woody_Guthrie in 1940. *The description of Battle Chord, Soll mein Gebet zu dir hin wehen. is a reference to the musical composition Ave Maria https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ave_Maria_(Schubert)#Lyrics by Franz Schubert https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_Schubert. *The description of Peace Chord, Wir schlafen sicher bis zum Morgen. is a reference to the musical composition Ave Maria https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ave_Maria_(Schubert)#Lyrics by Franz Schubert https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_Schubert. *'Enough Rhymes' is a reference to the song Rap God http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/eminem/rapgod.html by Eminem https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eminem. *The description of Enough Rhymes, to Maybe try to help get some people through tough times is a reference to the song Rap God http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/eminem/rapgod.html by Eminem https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eminem. **The description of Sudden Strike, O Mutter, hör ein bittend Kind! is a reference to the musical composition Ave Maria https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ave_Maria_(Schubert)#Lyrics by Franz Schubert https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_Schubert. *'Ave Maria' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ave_Maria_(Schubert) is a musical composition by Franz Schubert https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_Schubert. *The description of Ave Maria, Ob Menschen noch so grausam sind is a reference to the musical composition Ave Maria https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ave_Maria_(Schubert)#Lyrics by Franz Schubert https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_Schubert. *'Grace Note' is a kind of music notation used to denote several kinds of musical ornaments, usually printed smaller to indicate that it is melodically and harmonically nonessential. *''Ghost Note''' is a musical note with a rhythmic value, but no discernible pitch when played. In musical notation, this is represented by an "X" for a note head instead of an oval, or parentheses around the note head. *'Crescendo' means growing, as in a swelling of sound, or becoming louder. *'Decrescendo' means getting softer; the opposite of crescendo. Must-read Notes *English isn't my 1st language, so forgive me if I have grammar fault in either bio, passives, moves or the effects. Category:Original Characters Category:Generalists Category:Original Character Challenge Category:Male Category:90 CP Category:Heroes Category:Non-Marvel